criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleaved to the Brisket
Cleaved to the Brisket '''is the first case of The Unscaled Isles and the first case overall. It takes place in the first shady island of Scrimshank. Plot The low-life Player is shown to the first island that The Cove will be protecting, the island of Scrimshank, by captain and chief Morgan Berry and clumsy partner Nelly Nickleby. While Berry talked about the shady dealings and past of Scrimshank, the Player spots a dead body on the beach near the shore. The trio ran over and found notorious Rat Pack member Sammy Davies with a huge slash on his torso. Morgan lets Nelly and the Player take this first investigation. In the first chapter, the duo suspects three people: notorious Cutthroat Mako Bluetooth, low-life swashbuckler Crickett Harvey, and Rat Pack leader Martin Dean. It was also discovered that the killer is right - handed and the killer has asthma. At the end of the first chapter, a local pirate is saying at Mako is currently threating Crickett and her small crew at the tavern. In the second chapter, the clumsy swashbuckler and the Player rush over to find that Mako is holding Crickett upside down. Upon interrogating why, he argues saying that she is not just a low life swashbuckler and worked for the Rat Pack. Crickett denied it, and who to believe is unsure. The team suspects two more people: ship captain Dead-Eye Deirdre and buccaneer Bosun Moon. It was also found out that the killer has a criminal record. After reviewing the evidence, a shot of a musket was heard and the duo ducked down. In the third chapter, Dead-Eye Deirdre was enraged saying that her crew went missing. After calming her down, the team takes another look at the tavern. Finally, they decide to arrest Cutthroat Mako Bluetooth for the murder. Mako denies the evidence, saying that Scrimshank is a common place for heavy fog and air. As the evidence piled up, he confessed. Davies was a powerful ally and he could stop at no cost to kill anyone in Scrimshank. Sammy Davies killed Mako's wife, and he wanted revenge. He was pinned down by nails and cleaved to the brisket. The blood curdling screams were enjoyable. He was sentenced to 50 years in prison, but he was willing to cooperate to talk about the Rat Pack. After the trial, Mako confesses about the other powerful ally of the Rat Pack, Frankie Blue Eyes. He has done shady dealings with The Dauntless ship, ran by Dead-Eye Deirdre. She explains that it was to get her back on her feet. Also in the AI, Armada officer Nix O'Knight explains that he would like to check on his suspicions with an affiliation of one of the case's suspects to the Rat Pack, Bosun Moon. After a bit of investigating, Bosun has been the Rat Pack's smuggler for overseas. Moon is arrested. After the first investigation, a good friend of Captain Morgan Berry, a wolf tamer, exclaims that one of the best seamstresses in Scrimshank has been murdered. Victim *Sammy Davies (found cleaved to the brisket on the beach)' Murder Weapon *'Cutlass''' Killer *'Mako Bluetooth' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect has asthma. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect has asthma. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect has asthma. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has asthma. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. *This suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right handed. *The killer has asthma. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer wears white. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shark Tooth, Buried Paper) (Victim Identified: Sammy Davies) * Examine Shark Tooth. (New Suspect: Mako Bluetooth) * Ask Mako if he knew the victim. * Examine Buried Paper. (New Suspect: Crickett Harvey) * Learn about Crickett's relationship with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Hideout) * Investigate Hideout. (Clues: Medical Device, Portrait) * Examine Portrait. (Result: Face) * Examine Face. (New Suspect: Martin Dean) * Ask Martin about his relationship with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is right handed). * Analyze Medical Device. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer has asthma.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Learn why Mako is beating up Crickett. (Result: Mako is right handed, Crickett is right handed) (New Crime Scene: Tavern) * Investigate Tavern. (Clues: Faded Poster, Resignation Form) * Examine Faded Poster. (New Suspect: Dead-Eye Deirdre) * Ask Deirdre about the victim's threat to her. (Result: Deirdre is right handed and has asthma.) * Examine Resignation Form. (Result: Victim's Signature) (New Suspect: Bosun Moon) * Learn about the victim's past through Bosun. (Result: Bosun has asthma.) * Investigate Boarded Planks. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Bloody Necklace, Papaya Crate) * Examine Papaya Crate. (Result: Crossbones) * Ask Martin why the victim drew crossbones on the papayas. (Result: Martin is right handed.) * Analyze Bloody Necklace. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer has a criminal record.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Calm Deirdre down. (Result: Deirdre has a criminal record.) (New Crime Scene: Booths) * Investigate Booths. (Clues: Shattered Glass, Bloody Glove, Feather) * Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Shot Glass) * Examine Shot Glass. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Crickett's Fingerprints) * Ask Crickett about her drink with the victim. (Result: Crickett has asthma and has a criminal record.) * Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) (Result: Mako's Blood) * Learn about the fight between Mako and the victim. (Result: Mako has asthma and has a criminal record.) * Examine Feather. (Result: Feather to a Hat) * Learn why Bosun had a drink with the victim. (Result: Bosun has a criminal record, Martin has a criminal record.) * Investigate Moss Rock. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Cutlass, Crate of Nails) * Examine Cutlass. (Result: DNA) * Examine Crate of Nails. (Result: Loose String) * Analyze Loose String. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears white.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a scar.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto the Rat Pack (1/6)! The Rat Pack (1/6) * Learn more information about the Rat Pack from Mako. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Letter in a Bottle) * Examine Letter in a Bottle. (Result: Frankie Blue Eyes' Meet-Up) * Examine Booths. (Clues: Whiskey Glasses) * Examine Whiskey Glasses. (Result: Maroon Lipstick) * Ask Deirdre about her involvement with Blue Eyes. (Result: Burger) * Learn what the Armada officer wants. * Investigate Hideout. (Clues: Pink Fibers) * Analyze Pink Fibers. (3:00:00) (Result: Feather Hat Fibers) * Arrest Bosun for affiliation with the Rat Pack. (Reward: Red Coat) * Move onto a new crime now! Trivia * The victim was cleaved to the brisket, which is a term used widely in this case. The term 'cleaved to the brisket' is a pirate idiom meaning to cut a person's chest from their shoulder to their abdomen. In some cases, the arms were also cut off. Category:Cases in Scrimshank